Boom Awards 25
The 25th Annual Boom Awards Was Held on Saturday June 23rd 2018, At Aztec Stadium, Mexico City Live on Boombloxgamer10 Channel. Alex Ortega (Founder and Chairman of Boombloxgamer10 Entertainment) Makes it's 8th Consecutive Year as Boom Awards' Host and Lincoln Loud as Second Host Since Boom Awards 24 and This Time, Lincoln Invites His Sisters (Just Like John Cena Inviting His Family To KCA 2018). Boom Awards 25 Describes Itself As The Biggest Boom Awards Yet Due To The Total Attendance of 95,632 and The Largest Character Appearances in Any Boom Awards As of Boom Awards 25, The Event is Also Now Available To Watch on YouTube For Free Along With The Past 24 Years of Boom Awards Boom Awards 25 Received Critical Acclaim Reception, Praising The Random Humor, Holographic Cartoon Characters, Ed Wiegel as Narrator, Transitions Before Announcing The Winners, The Return of WWE Superstars, Pyro at The Beginning of the Show and Anticipated Previews. And Was Viewed By Over 7.90 Million Viewers Across America. On January 15th 2019, Boom Awards 25 Is Available For DVD, Blu Ray, And Digital Download On April 6th 2019, Boom Awards 26 Will Be Held at The Hollywood Bowl in Hollywood, Los Angeles Hosts * Alex Ortega * Lincoln Loud (voiced by Collin Dean) Performers K* = Kickoff Presenters * AJ Styles - Preview of WWE 2K19 * Dwayne Johnnson - Preview of Skyscraper and Best Male Movie Performer * Xavier Woods - Best Youtuber Gamer * Melissa McCarthy and Phil Phillps - Preview of The Happytime Murders and Best Movie Buddies * Stephanie Beley - Preview of The Crew 2 and Best Racing Game * Ion Hazzikostas - Preview of World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth * Chris Pratt - Preview of Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom and Best Squad * Timmy Turner and Chloe Carmichael - Best Classic Cartoon * Ludacris - Best Hip Hop Rapper * Dr. Neo Cortex - Preview of Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy and Best PlayStation Game * Sam & Dan Houser - Previews of Grand Theft Auto V July Update and Red Dead Redemption 2 * Wario - Preview of WarioWare Gold Nominees Catergory Films Video Games Individual Awards Best Debut in Sports * Ronda Rousey Latin Legend * Xavier Lopez "Chabelo" Appearances Anime/Cartoon/Video Game Appearances These Are The List of Characters Who Appeared in Backstage and Stage Segments Throughout the Entire Show, As Well as The Old Characters Returning From Previous Boom Awards * The Loud House - Lori Loud, Leni Loud, Luna Loud, Luan Loud, Lynn Loud, Lucy Loud, Lana Loud, Lola Loud, Lisa Loud, Lily Loud, Rita Loud, Lynn Loud Sr., Clyde McBride, Ronnie Anne, Bobby Santiago * Team Fortress 2 - Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, Scout, Engineer, Medic, Spy, Sniper, Pyro * Star Vs. The Forces of Evil - Star and Marco * My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer * Mickey Mouse (2013) - Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Donald Duck * Unikitty! - Unikitty, Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile, Richard * Regular Show - Mordecai, Rigby * Welcome to the Wayne - Ansi Molina, Olly Timbers, Saraline Timbers * Gravity Falls - Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines * Crash Bandicoot - Dr. Neo Cortex * Sonic Boom - Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy Rose, Sticks * The Fairly Oddparents - Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Chloe Carmichael * Bunsen is a Beast - Bunsen, Mikey, Amanda, Beverly * Pig Goat Banana Cricket - Pig, Goat, Banana, Cricket * O.K K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - K.O, Enid, Radicles, Mr. Gar, Carol, Dendy * Steven Universe - Steven Universe, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl * Adventure Time - Finn, Jake, BMO, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline the Vampire Queen * Wander over Yonder - Wander, Sylvia * Undertale - Sans and Papyrus * New Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck * The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bliss, Princess Morbucks * Rabbids Invasion - The Rabbids * Splatoon - Marie, Callie, Pearl, Marina * Jewelpet - Ruby, Garnet, Sapphie, Labra, Angela, Rosa, Luea, Luna, Larimar * Hugtto! Precure - Nono Hana, Homare Kagayaki, Saaya Yukushiji, Hug-tan, Harry * Destiny 2 - Cayde-6 * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures - Hanazuki, Hemkas, Sleepy Unicorn * Ren and Stimpy * My Life as a Teenage Robot - Jenny Wakeman (XJ-9) * The Buzz on Maggie - Maggie Pesky * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Amy Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura * Dragon Ball Super - Goku, Vegeta Real Life Appearances * The New Day (Xavier Woods, Big E and Kofi Kingston) * The Deleters of Worlds (Matt Hardy and Bray Wyatt) * SuperMarioLogan * Markiplier * PewDiePie * The Yogscast * Hulk Hogan * Stone Cold Steve Austin * Jacksepticeye * Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson * Ken Block * Chris "Ludacris" Bridges * Daniel Byran * Risky Devil * Chris Pratt * Mark Henry * Shinsuke Nakamura * Rusev * The Undertaker * Brock Lesnar with Paul Heyman * Triple H with Stephanie McMahon * Goldberg * Kurt Angle * Ronda Rousey * Asuka * Bayley * Vin Diesel * AJ Styles Boom Awards 25 Highlights * The Bar Bullying Nicholas and Later Braun Strowman Brutalizes The Bar * The Loud Siblings Hugs Alex Ortega * Alex Ortega Announcing The Total Attendance of Boom Awards 25 * Stone Cold Steve Austin's Huge Surprise Appearance Promotional Songs Pitbull Feat. Flo Rida and LunchMoney Lewis - Green Light (1st Teaser Song) Diddy Dirty Money Feat. Skylar Grey - Coming Home (Homecoming Teaser Trailer Song) Danger Twins - Like a Champion (24 Years Sizzle Reel Song) Fall Out Boy - Centuries (WrestleMania 34 Promo) More Coming Soon Category:Awards